


(带佐/鼬佐/白绝佐)倒霉日

by communal



Category: Naruto
Genre: Bottom Uchiha Sasuke, M/M, Rape
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:22:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22400263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/communal/pseuds/communal
Relationships: Uchiha Itachi/Uchiha Sasuke, Uchiha Obito/Uchiha Sasuke
Kudos: 35





	(带佐/鼬佐/白绝佐)倒霉日

“你不能拒绝我。”带土通红的眼睛普通夜晚择人而噬的野狼。他半蹲下身，一手撑在佐助身旁冰冷的石壁上，将脸凑近，另一只手取下了自己脸上的面具。一张半边俊美半边却满是可怖疤痕的脸，霎时距离近得能感觉到对方的呼吸，饶是佐助也震了一瞬。

“你要干什么？”佐助皱起眉。背后石壁传来的温度寒气彻骨，丝丝缕缕针扎  
一般扎进他赤裸的皮肉里，生生激起一阵寒颤。

“你现在听我的话就行。”带土将嘴唇凑到佐助的耳边，一阵潮湿的热气顿时让佐助半个身子都一阵酥麻，“如果没有我的帮助，你永远也不可能完成复仇。”话音未落，他就将佐助的耳垂含进口里——

“啊……”佐助睁大眼，呻吟出声，“你到底想干什么！”他咬紧牙关，一把抓住带土往他胸口袭来的手：“如果你要做什么超出约定以外的要求，我不会完成。”

“这由不得你。”带土勾起嘴角，但眼里却没有一丝笑意，“我已经考虑了很久，做下了决定。而宇智波的决定，从来不会轻易更改——就像你我。”他垂下眼，低头与佐助交换了一个潮湿的深吻。两双通红的眼睛以几乎要贴上的距离相互凝视，带土能清晰地看见佐助眼中如鲜血浸染般变成红色的自己。

佐助一时惊愕，很快反应过来一口咬向带土的舌头，但带土却先他一步松开了嘴唇。

“我是男人。”佐助沉下脸色，“快放开我，难道你还有这么变态的癖好？”他尝试着想站起身脱开带土的禁锢，然而刚才的战斗已经消耗了他太多体力，叫他力不从心，反而让带土寻着机会一把抓住他双手手腕摁在头顶的石壁上。

“呃！”腕关节和石壁相撞发出“咚”的声响，力道重得让佐助的掌根都有一瞬失去知觉。佐助脸上终于露出些惊恐神色来：“你疯了！给我滚！”

带土当然不会理他。他非常轻松地将佐助的裤子剥下，又用注连绳将他的手臂和身体绑在一起。握住佐助乱蹬的双腿时。他的动作顿了一下，叫佐助汗毛都炸起来——带土的手指轻轻摩挲着佐助纤细洁白的脚腕，露出些思索的神色。

“你……”佐助咬紧牙关，浑身肌肉绷紧如同蓄势待发的弓弦。

半晌，带土还是面带遗憾地松开佐助的脚腕，转而抓住他的膝窝将他的腿压向肩膀的方向：“也罢，如果留下后遗症的话不好处理。但是，”说到这里，带土眯起眼睛，“如果很麻烦的话，我会把你的脚腕掰断让你根本跑不掉。”

“你老实一点。”带土嘴角的笑容有一种微妙的悚然之感，眼睛红得像是要滴血。他伸出手去摸佐助的头，佐助脑袋偏了偏可还是没能避开。

“呵。”带土轻笑一声，倒也不在意他的动作，只将他双腿架到自己肩膀上，又解开自己的裤子。

“如果你真敢做这种事，我会杀了你。”佐助低垂着头，突兀开口。

“前提是你可以做到。”带土舔了舔他的耳垂，感受着佐助骤然紧张的呼吸声。他用手指夹住佐助舌头玩弄一二，又一次在他咬断自己手指前退出，然后用被唾沫沾湿的手指往佐助后穴中戳刺了两下。这动作漫不经心，然而佐助紧张且羞愤，身体骤然绷紧，后穴也下意识一缩一缩吸吮着带土的手指。

“你这穴艹起来应该很舒服。这也是天赋吗。”带土没什么表情，但佐助面上已经染上一层薄红：“滚！”

带土不答，只两手卡住佐助的腰，将他的下身直直地往自己早已挺立的硕大龟头上按。

带土的东西同他一米八多的成年男人身量相匹配，其上还有不少虬结青筋。佐助被死死按在他暗红的龟头上，身体无法反抗地一点点往下沉。带土有心要惩罚他，扩张得并不充分，动作却可称粗鲁，肉棒如同利刃破开层层叠叠的紧致肠肉，把穴口边缘都撑得发白。佐助早就惨白了脸，又死死咬住嘴唇不让自己痛叫出声，嘴唇都渗出血来。带土丝毫没有留情，直到将整个肉棒完全塞入佐助后穴之中才停下手，转而伸手去摸佐助小腹：“感受到了吗，我的阴茎，正插在你的身体里……”

佐助眼角飞红浸出泪来，一双美目愤恨地瞪着他，叫带土轻轻“嘶”了一声，阴茎变得更硬。

“我应该早点这么做的。”带土一把抓住佐助肩膀粗暴往地上一摁，让佐助脑袋和蝴蝶骨都被撞得生疼，眼泪全都滚落下来。

“你……呃啊！”

带土就着这姿势展开袭击，暗红的阴茎在雪白股间疯狂进出，插得飞沫四溅，每次拔出都几乎能看到龟头的形状，每次插入都插到最深处，他的睾丸一次次拍打在佐助的臀部，让臀部都变成了淡粉色。波浪似的肠肉被挤压着拉出又推回，上面亮晶晶的沾满了肠液。里面的肉壁如同小嘴一般温顺地吸吮着带土的龟头，让他舒服得眯起眼，又看到佐助面上羞愤不堪的神色，才微微一笑考虑起佐助感受，用龟头在他体内打着圈碾压寻找佐助的高点，一手也伸到佐助身前去安慰他萎靡不振的阴茎。

佐助脸上更红了，在带土顶到某个位置时眼瞬间睁大，嘴里忍不住发出轻哼，连阴茎都硬了些。带土心知找对位置，就加重力道顶着那里按摩碾压，直顶得佐助嘴里断断续续地发出不情愿的嗯啊呻吟，皮肤都浮现出淡淡的粉色，阴茎也彻底挺立起来，顶端冒出透明的液体。

“爽了吗？”带土在他耳边轻轻道。

佐助闭紧了眼不理他。带土也不在意，只用手抓住佐助腰身将他下半身狠狠撞向自己耻骨：“你爽得东西都挺老高，该到我了——这精液你就接着吧。”言毕，一股微凉的精液就射进了佐助肠道深处。

佐助睁大了眼，承受着一波波精液浇在他肠壁上的冲击，突然像是反应过来似的叫起来：“混蛋！我要杀了你……杀了你……”他的声音里还带着些哽咽，实在没有威胁力。带土哼笑一声，并没有拔出自己的东西，等待着阴茎又一次硬起发出下一次攻击……

佐助醒来的时候，山洞中已经空无一人。带土后来又作弄他数次，直到他昏过去才罢休。他的腰上留下了两个青紫的掌印，大腿内侧也全是精斑。

佐助尝试着动了动腿，一股酸软的感觉袭来，又有粘稠的精液随着他的动作从后穴中被挤出。他恨得咬咬牙，四下望了望，却找不见自己的衣物，只有一件晓袍被随意扔在地上。没有别的办法，他拿过晓袍披在身不得了吗上，腿根微微颤抖着站起身，顿时就感到有一大股精液顺着股间流到大腿上。

耽搁不得了。佐助不得不夹紧臀部防止精液漏出更多让人瞧见端倪，又拢紧了身上的晓袍往山洞外走去。

佐助出了山洞，一心想偷溜进哪家旅馆好先洗个澡，可谁知没走两步就看见一个黑红色的身影往他的方向奔来。他心里一慌，手拢衣服拢得更紧，将身子藏在附近的灌木丛中，企图不被发现。

当对方的目光直直与他对视时，他明白自己的运气一如既往地糟糕。也不知是幸还是不幸，来人正是佐助的哥哥，宇智波鼬。

鼬将他一把从灌木丛中拖出来，捏着他的下巴俯视他：“怎么了？嘴唇被咬成这样？而且，”鼬的另一只手顺着晓袍下方的开口摸上佐助赤裸的身体，冰凉的温度激得佐助浑身一颤，臀部就松了，一股精液顺着他的腿流下来，流过膝窝和小腿，又流到脚踝。佐助见鼬眼神便知他全都看在眼里了，脸色一白：“宇智波鼬，你放开我！……该死！”

鼬眼神一冷，摸上他身体的手就滑到了臀部，揉弄两下后就伸进臀缝，摸到一手黏腻：“这是谁的？是斑吗？”他说着，两三根手指突然就插进后穴搅弄起来，发出咕啾咕啾的声音，听得佐助面红耳赤，偏过脸不理他。然而鼬强制性将他的头转过来，又把刚才插入他后穴的手指放到他面前：“你看，你很淫荡啊，佐助。”那手指上沾着浊白的精液和透明的淫水，在阳光下反射着微光。

“你……”佐助一听这话，眼中霎时泄出仇怨，挣扎着想将他推开，“你要是想杀了我，就尽管来，不必如此羞辱！”

鼬又将手臂收紧，将佐助紧紧箍在怀里。他垂下眸看着怀中弟弟的脸，眼中波澜无惊：“我是在称赞你，你做得很好，佐助。”

佐助动作一顿，睁大了眼，像是难以置信。鼬继续道：“这样对你取得斑的信任有好处。你要继续迎合他，让他把更多的情报告诉你。”

“你……”佐助怔愣一瞬，挣扎着叫起来：“混蛋，宇智波鼬！……你为什么还不去死！”但是他的身体酸软无力，根本无法挣脱鼬的掌控。

“而现在，我来教教你怎么才能做得更好。”

鼬将他抵在一旁的树干上，一手卡住他的脖子，另一只手直接将他身上唯一的晓袍给撕开来。一具雪白美丽的身体霎时暴露在阳光下，那淡色的乳头、低垂的性器和双丸都清晰可见。他的身体正轻微颤抖，腰上印着青紫掌印，发抖的腿根有精液缓缓地滑下来，仿佛怎么样的流不尽似的。

“宇智波鼬……”光天化日之下暴露还留着可耻痕迹的身体，佐助羞愤得几欲自杀，“你……去死……”

“你要抛弃你那可笑的羞耻心，这是第一件事。”鼬的声音平静无波。他挤进佐助的双腿间，冷眼看着弟弟因为挣扎而被卡在脖子上的手限制的呼吸的痛苦模样，从佐助臀缝里刮出些精液涂在他的腰腹部、胸口上、乳头上乃至脸上。鼬做完这些，就解开自己的裤链将自己勃发的肉棒借着精液和淫水的润滑直直插到最深处，连睾丸都差点塞进去。

佐助被插得“啊”一声，接着立刻就咬住鼬的侧颈，那里的皮肉霎时渗出血来。但鼬的眉头都没有皱一下，一手捏住他的乳头粗暴地揉捏按压，拉起又松开让他弹回，还用指甲不停抠挖他的乳孔。另一只手在他身上胡乱揉弄，却并不碰佐助自己的阴茎，任由它颤颤巍巍地又一次立起，顶端吐出些清液。佐助的乳头很快肿大，像石榴籽一般挺立在胸口上，身体又呈现出淡粉色。他的牙齿也失了力道，虽然还依旧挂在鼬的肩膀上，但却没有了威胁力。等到鼬继续粗鲁揉捏已经变得有些透明的乳头时，佐助几乎疑心他的乳头会像葡萄一样被捏碎流出汁来。他终于承受不住，发出带着哭腔的声音：“住手，宇智波鼬，你住手……”

鼬看着他通红的脸颊和潮湿的眼角，点点头：“不错。第二点，不要仅仅用你的小穴来吸引他。你身上所有地方都是资本。”言毕，他终于抓住佐助腰身大力进攻，速度不快但每次都又重又狠撞在前列腺的位置。见佐助听了他的话咬紧了牙关不再发声，他便捏住了佐助的下颌：“你的呻吟声也是资本，叫出来。”

“嗯……啊……”佐助的眼泪染湿了鼬的手指。鼬却仿佛没有丝毫触动似的，手指一丝力道都没有松。佐助的阴茎很快就被他艹得完全立起来，连脚趾都紧张地蜷缩在一起。鼬意识到情况，立刻加快了自己进攻的动作，一波波快感直袭佐助的大脑，他的阴茎抖了抖，终于射出一股精液来，弄脏了自己的腰腹部和鼬的衣服。鼬的眸色沉了沉，也挺腰射进佐助身体深处。

射完精，他抱紧高潮后还处于不应期，眼神中都透着迷茫的佐助，轻声道：“第三点，也是最重要的，做爱时绝对不要爱上对方。”

他同佐助交换了一个深吻。

佐助最终还是没能跑掉。彼时带土刚好在附近，鼬就直接将佐助送还给了他。带土抱着浑身赤裸又添上新痕迹的佐助，嘴角抿得死紧，但还是脱下自己身上晓袍把他裹住，冷冷看了鼬一眼后消失在虚空里。

带土又将他带回之前艹他的山洞，粗鲁地将他扔在地上。佐助被摔得浑身发疼，身上的晓袍也散开露出被弄得狼藉的身体。他的脸上还留着被鼬涂上的精液，看得带土脸色又冷了一分，俯下身将自己的晓袍抽走：“我确实没想到你这么浪，只裹着晓袍也敢往外面跑。”

“我之前就说过，你想跑就得受惩罚。你在这里好好思考吧。”带土在洞门口设下禁制，便离开了。

佐助颤抖着蜷缩起来。刚才的事全都超出了他的接受范围，赤裸而遍布痕迹的身体带给他强烈的不安感。哪怕这里没有人，他也有种被窥伺的错觉。

“嘻嘻……”

“谁！”佐助猛得抬起头，额角冒出冷汗，眼中尽是惶恐和强撑出的威胁性。

“是我们呀。”在佐助震惊的目光中，有几个白绝从地里冒了出来。佐助下意识数了数，竟然有六个“人”。

“你们来干什么？那个家伙又想做什么事？”佐助摆出威胁的表情，身体却绷紧了。

“啊，不是他，是我们很好奇。”

“是啊是啊，感觉很舒服啊这种事。”

“我也想试一试。”

“那我们就一起来试一试吧！”几个白绝都咧开嘴笑起来。他们的身体可以随意变化，很快几个白绝的胯下就长出硕大的阴茎，向佐助走来。

这是怎么了？佐助绝望地想。他的腿软得站不住，想要发动攻击，查克拉却都被握住他脚踝的白绝吸走：“滚开……你们滚开啊！……”他的声音被白绝们的嬉笑声淹没，几个白绝将他围得水泄不通，然后纷纷掏出自己刚长出来的阴茎在他身上摩擦戳刺。有一根阴茎粗暴地捅进了他的口腔，见还有一半露在外面就努力地往喉咙里挤；他的小穴自然也不会被放过，之前白绝偷看时垂涎许久，现在里面满满当当也塞了一根惨白色的阴茎，它的主人正模仿着带土的动作大力往里面顶弄。其他四个白绝找不着可以插的洞，就用佐助的手脚摩擦自己的阴茎，还俯下身胡乱揉捏佐助的身体，舔弄吸吮他红玻璃珠似的乳头。他们数量太多，很快佐助身上就印满了深深浅浅的指痕掌印，几乎找不到一块完整的皮肤。佐助的乳头也快失去知觉，他错觉自己的乳头仿佛要被咬下来了。他想谩骂，但嘴里的阴茎差得他不仅说不出话，反而一阵阵干呕，涎水都从嘴角溢出来。白绝们不懂得温柔是什么意思，只一味模仿着带土的动作发动进攻，丝毫不顾及佐助的感受。

“感觉很奇妙。”

“但是这样的佐助真漂亮啊！”

“是啊，真漂亮！”

“我们以后继续艹佐助吧！如果他不愿意，我们就告诉带土他想跑。”

“好主意！”

佐助听得心里直发颤。但他的脸颊还是潮红的，眼中也是迷迷蒙蒙的泪水，做不出一丝反抗，任由白绝随意摆弄他的身体。有一个白绝似乎是厌烦了只能用佐助手脚，将佐助身体抱起来，从另一边试图将自己的阴茎挤进去。那里面已经被塞满了，但他毫不在意，一味只往里面挤，让后穴边缘先是发白，然后出现轻微的撕裂，渗出鲜血。佐助疼得眼前全是模模糊糊的光影，身体冒出冷汗，腿根不停地痉挛。鲜血从他股间滑出，和精液淫水一起流到大腿上。但白绝显然不会在意他的痛苦，他将自己的阴茎塞到最深处，高兴叫道：“我进来了！很舒服！”言毕就开始大力抽插起来。剩余几个白绝被他鼓动，也纷纷想要挤进去，但见实在塞不进去了，这才作罢，转而玩弄起佐助的阴茎。佐助疼得浑身发颤，完全感受不到他们的动作，而白绝的手法也不得要领，佐助的阴茎始终萎靡不振。几个白绝挠挠头，放弃了他的阴茎转而蹂躏他的乳头。

“我听说人类的乳头，不是可以流出奶水吗？”

“真的吗？”

“当然！”

“可是佐助是男的……”有个白绝伤心地低下头。

“没关系，我们可以给他注射这种药物……”

“太好了！”白绝们都笑起来，拿出一管药物注射进佐助胸口，然后纷纷低头吸吮他乳头或是揉弄他的乳肉。佐助的头脑本来被下身的疼痛所劫掠，白绝们说了什么他根本听不见；然而胸口的疼痛却愈发明显起来，甚至逐渐超过了身下的痛楚。他低头看着伏在自己胸口的数个白绝，用尽力气挣扎起来，喉咙里也发出模糊的呜呜声。然而他已经脱力，挣扎如同小猫扑腾毫无用处；而嘴里的阴茎也让他一个字都吐不出来。

胸口越来越疼，佐助的眼神已经开始往上飘，身体都快要失去知觉。此时两个含着乳头白绝加重力气用力一吮，佐助胸口霎时喷出两道白色的小喷泉，然后又落回满是指痕的胸口，沿着皮肉的纹路往下流去。

“成功了！”白绝们都欢呼起来，赶紧去舔那些不停流出来的乳汁，吃不着的白绝还努力挤压着佐助的胸口试图让他多流出来点。

“好喝！”

“好喝！”

佐助木愣愣地看着眼前的景象，过了好一会儿他才反应过来自己竟然像个女人一样流出了奶水，喉咙里顿时发出极痛苦的呜咽声，但很快就被嘴里的阴茎撞得支离破碎。

白绝们的兴致还没有消散，他们不是人，持久性也远非人类可比。见佐助无力地任由作弄，他们便高兴地将他摆成各种姿势，或者是让他跪趴着承受前后的冲击，或者让他坐在白绝们的阴茎上，或者将他的身体绑成十字挂起来让他们随意玩弄。佐助的阴茎射了好几次，到后来什么也射不出来了，只能可怜兮兮地一抖一抖发着颤。他的胸口又流出几次奶水，每次都被白绝们争抢着舔干净了。

不知过了多久，佐助眼前还是一片涌动着的白色脑袋和阴茎，他的睫毛颤了颤，眼前一黑，就什么也不知道了。


End file.
